Pet owners, especially dog owners, who run, jog or hike frequently take their pets with them on such jaunts. During an extended run or hike it is not at all unusual for the pet to develop a need for water or other nourishment. Feeding the animal is greatly facilitated by having a dish or other receptacle in which to place the water or food.
There are many varieties of pet feeding dishes which can be characterized as being portable. Certainly the light-weight molded plastic feeding dishes which are in common use can be easily moved from one place to another. However, even a light-weight dish is bulky and awkward to carry on a run or a long hike.
There is a need, therefore, for a pet feeding utensil which can be collapsed into a compact form and conveniently carried either by the pet or the pet's owner.